Sugar and Spice
by ThatGrayFanGirl
Summary: Yuichiro Hyakuya was the oddball of his college class. Apart from his 4 friends, people rarely came near him, never mind get to knoe him. His vivid imagination causes him to distance himself from real life, until he meets the rebellious and alluring Mikaela Suwa. Although his imagination runs wild at first, how will he cope when Mika makes the first move? Boy on boy, smut and fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Go over and say hi!"

Shinoa urged the raven-haired boy on, slapping his shoulder in the process. Yuu recoiled in pain, turning to face his eager friend whilst clutching his shoulder. He glared at her, well, tried to. It was hard to know what he was doing the music was that loud.

They were at their first college party, and Shinoa, being the tease, was on the hunt for fresh meat, when Yuu made the mistake of staring at one particular person for too long. His blonde hair was shaved underneath, and the small heap of curls on top were swept up into a bun. God, was it hot. His arms were bursting through his tight leather jacket, and Yuu swore he could see snippets of tattoos sticking out at the end of his sleeves. Shinoa had been pleading with him to walk up and say hi for half an hour, and 6 vodka and lemonades later she was starting to get frustrated. Just as Shinoa went to dropkick him, Yoichi swayed over.

"Yuu-chan, Shinoa-san, have you seen Kimizuki and Mitsuba? They went to get more drinks an hour ago!" Yuu sighed. Was he the ONLY responsible one here?

He pushed past a now drunk Shinoa, and headed for the bar. He stood on his tippy-toes, trying to spot Kimizuki's bleached pink hair in the crowd. He strained his neck to see over the taller students, trying his best to blend in with the crowd. After all, people thought he was odd enough, no need to draw unwanted attention to himself.

After what felt like an eternity, he spotted a blonde head bob up and down high in the air, and it took him 30 seconds to register that this was in fact Mitsuba sat on Kimizuki's shoulders. He scowled to himself, and waded in and out of the dancing crowd, avoiding flying arms and banging heads at all costs. He silently grabbed Mitsuba, dragging her down to the floor.

"We are going home. NOW." Yuu practically hissed the words, his face flushed from the heat radiating off all the bodies in the room. Mitsuba pouted, folding her arms.

Yuu signalled for the more sober Kimizuki to follow, and they began to push their way towards Yoichi, who was now carrying Shinoa towards the front door. Just as they were coming towards the end, Yuu felt an almighty crack as someone's elbow connected with his nose. He fell to the floor in pain, clutching his now bleeding face. He desperately looked around for Kimizuki or Mitsuba, but noticed their feet leaving the crowd towards the exit. He tried to stand up, but as he did his vision went blurry, and he leaned into someone as he lost his balance.

"Your first party is always the worst." The silvery voice with a gruff tang caused Yuu to snap his eyes open. He was met with piercing blue eyes, sympathy and humour hidden behind them. Some blonde curls lined his face, and Yuu could see clearly that his target for admiring had a nose ring in.

Startled, he tried to jump away, but fell to the floor once again. This time, the alluring stranger picked him up, and aided him in walking towards the exit. Once they were clear of the crowds, he turned Yuu to face him once again, examining his nose.

"It's not broken, but you'll need it checked out." He wiped away some of Yuu's blood, gently caressing his cheek. Yuu hoped he wouldn't notice his cheeks burning red underneath the blood.

"Um…thanks. For, you know, pulling me out?" Yuu's voice peaked as he finished his sentence, a small squeak emerging from his lips. He cursed under his breath. The stranger laughed, and Yuu's monotone world suddenly lit up.

He was no longer Yuu the loner, who everyone thought was weird, he was now Yuu, the guy with the impossible crush. The stranger's laugh went through him, melting away all anxiety along the way.

"I'm Mikaela by the way, but my friends call me Mika". The sudden change in voice brought Yuu back down to earth, and he shook his head slightly to shake away all thoughts.

"Um I'm Yuu, nice to meet you Mikaela." He tried his hardest to hide his lack of communication skills, but his cheeks were already burning red from embarrassment. Why did he always have to stutter?

"Like I said Yuu, my friends call me Mika." With a wink and a last touch of the cheek, Mika faded back into the sweaty crowd, leaving a bloody and awestruck Yuu stood by the exit.

As he left the student's hall, all Yuu could think about was one thing.

"What the heck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2- Chance meeting

Yuu awoke the next morning, his nose throbbing and swollen from the elbow he took to the face the night before. He cursed under his breath, vowing to never let Shinoa drag him into another college party. He looked around his dimly-lighted room, his vision still adjusting to his surroundings. The sun creeped in through the gaps in his curtains, reminding Yuu that eventually he would have to get up and face the music of last night. Kimizuki was still asleep on his floor, apparently so drunk last night he forgot which room was his in the flat.

Yuu shared the 5 bedroom flat with Mitsuba, Shinoa, Yoichi and Kimizuki, as they all attended the same college. However, Kimizuki clearly did not get the memo that they did not need to share rooms. He swung his legs out of bed, and as he got up, he froze in realization.

Blonde. Tattoos. Curls. HOT.

He suddenly remembered his encounter with the elusive stranger as he was leaving the club, and put his hand on the cheek the smirking blonde had caressed. He could feel his cheeks burning underneath his hand. He slapped both cheeks to snap himself out of it, and proceeded to kicking Kimizuki in the private parts lightly, alerting him to the time of day. Kimizuki let out a high pitched scream as he bolted upright, clutching his crown jewels and swinging his head around, bewildered.

"Good morning and welcome to NOT YOUR GOD DAMN ROOM." Yuu yelled, bending down to put his face directly in front of the startled pink haired man.

Kimizuki groaned and got up, head-butting Yuu in the process. Yuu yelped in pain, clutching his once again bleeding nose.

"Shit, sorry dude!" Kimizuki rushed out to grab a tissue, and an angry and bloody Yuu trailed after him, the burning memories of the attractive stranger currently at the back of his mind.

Shinoa was sat at the table, her head in her hands and the biggest cup of coffee possible beside her. Yoichi was patting her back, and Yuu swore he could her Mitsuba vomiting in her bathroom. They all looked at each other simultaneously, and laughed.

"We survived our first party!" Yoichi whooped, throwing his hands up in the air, Shinoa laughing and groaning at the same time, clutching her head. Kimizuki chuckled lightly as he passed Yuu the tissues.

"What happened to you anyway Yuu?" The sudden question brought Yuu out of his daydream, and it suddenly dawned on him what had happened. He had been noticed by someone outside of his friendship group. But not just anyone, an EXTREMELY attractive male. He tried not to blush at the thought of him.

"You guys ditched me! I got lost in the crowd and someone delivered an elbow blow directly to my nose." The bleeding was becoming lighter as he carefully wiped his face, the blood no longer dripping.

"Yes we can obviously see that, but who helped you? Huh? Huh? Who helped your little booty?" Mitsuba had emerged from the bathroom as Shinoa nudged Yuu, her eyebrows raised as she winked.

He looked around desperately for an escape, and spotted the clock. "Shoot, I'm late for work!" He left Shinoa to her own devices with everyone else in the kitchen, running to his room to get ready.

Ten minutes later he emerged freshly washed and dressed, his black mane barely tamed with a quick brush. He darted to the kitchen and grabbed the flask of coffee Yoichi had prepared for him and a croissant, and darted out again before anyone could get a word in.

Yuu arrived at work with five minutes to spare, panting from running for 20 minutes straight. He worked in the town's only comic book store, and had started three weeks ago. His boss looked over from behind the pile of new arrivals and smiled.

"Yo Yuu! Just in time to sort these out for me! Do you mind?" He got up and headed to the front of the store to leave Yuu to the inventory.

Yuu placed his bag and coat on the coat rack and got to work. 130 comics and 3 hours later, he had just a few left, and his boss informed him that he wouldn't have to work all day.

"It's quiet, and you've just done a day's work, so I'll let you off." He gave Yuu a small smile, and went back to his work.

Yuu cheered under his breath, and hurried to finish off his job. His nose was throbbing and bruising a purple-like colour at this point, but he ignored it. Just as he was placing the last issue on the shelf, the wind chime's melody echoed, signalling a customer had arrived. Yuu turned around, the 'customers are always right' smile plastered on his face when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was the beautiful stranger from last night. His hair was hanging loose, the shaven parts barely noticeable. He wore a tight white buttoned shirt, the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, revealing a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. He had his nose ring in still and he wore skin tight black jeans with a pair of black leather shoes. Yuu darted behind the bookcase, his cheeks already burning.

"Oh, hey there Mikaela! Long-time no see!" Yuu's boss greeted Mika with joy, smiling and shaking his hand. Mika. That was what he asked Yuu to call him.

By now he was a shade of red similar to that of a tomato, and was practically holding his breath. He could barely hear his boss and Mika talk now, so he sneakily tried to creep towards the back room. Unfortunately, Yuu was not subtle in the slightest, and managed to walk straight into the small table placed just before the staff entrance. He cursed under his breath as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Yuu, are you alright? I swear you're such a klutz!" His boss laughed it off, but Mika kept his eyes firmly on Yuu, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"I-I uh, I'm finished, so I'm um going to go now!" He ran into the back room, slamming the door behind him. After what felt like centuries, he grabbed his coat and bag off the rack, and exited through the back door. He leaned against it as it shut, sliding down until he reached the ground.

He processed what had just happened, and he shook his head to rid himself of the embarrassment that was creeping through him. Mika was a comic book lover? This had gotten even better, but yet again he'd embarrassed himself. He almost laughed at himself, but some sort of choking noise came out instead.

"You're not dying down there, are you?" There it was again. The silvery voice. He looked up, and a smirking Mika was kneeling in front of him, the one eyebrow raised once again. Yuu jumped back in surprise, banging his head on the door in the process.

Mika laughed, and stretched his hand to slowly pat Yuu's head. "We've met twice, and you've injured yourself three times in that small space of time. I might have to wrap you up in bubble wrap!" Yuu blushed, and could do nothing to stop it.

"W-why are you talking to me? No one talks to me, let alone shows interest in me." He tried to get up by himself, but without a word, Mika hoisted him up, his hand wrapped firmly around Yuu's arm. Yuu looked up into Mika's eyes in surprise, realising he was around 4 inches taller.

Mika chuckled, and let go of Yuu's arm.

"Truthfully, I don't even know myself. All I know is your name is Yuichiro Hyakuya, you're in my ancient history class, you're a total dork, and you caught my attention 3 weeks ago on your first day of work."

Yuu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had caught Mika's attention?! He was sure he had caught his attention when he stared too much. His cheeks were a burning red by now, and he covered them slightly with his hand.

"What are you on about Mika?" He tried to say it without stuttering, but his heart was beating 200 times a minute at this point.

"Don't make me say it Yuu. I'm the worst guy you could get to know, and you are the complete opposite of me. I drive a motorcycle. I have tattoos and piercings. I'm alternative. You're quiet, reserved, shy and plain. Yet you've caught my eye, Yuichiro Hyakuya. You've caught the eyes of Mikaela Suwa, and I intend to find out exactly why."

And with that, Mika pulled Yuu in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3- A what?

Mika was kissing him. Like, actual physical contact.

 _Lips on lips._

Yuu began to freak out, and in a state of confusion, went to pull back. Mika stepped back, sensing Yuu's panic and rising temperature. He sat down in front of the stricken raven-haired boy, trying not to smile at how cute his flustering was. Yuu refused to make eye contact, scrambling to his feet but simply falling back down. He always lost all sense of coordination when he was flustered, and he cursed under his breath that he had allowed Mika to make him this way.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, I'm a pretty good kisser if I do say so myself." Mika was smirking, casually inspecting the many rings decorating his fingers.

Yuu scowled. He was arrogant, but god was his right. His lips had been soft yet forceful, and in the brief moment their lips had been interlocked, Yuu's world had come to life. Then he'd gotten flustered and embarrassed himself. Again. He tried to avoid eye contact with the attractive blonde, but found himself mesmerised by his piercing blue eyes. A light was behind them, a light like no other. Yuu couldn't describe it; the intensity, the passion….and the pain. He edged closer, his curiosity piqued. Mika smiled and ruffled Yuu's hair, causing him to come back to an abrupt stop.

"Maybe I went about this the wrong way. Let me start again." The taller blonde cleared his throat as he helped Yuu stand up.

"Hello, my name is Mikaela Suwa, but my friends call me Mika. I think I like you, Yuichiro Hyakuya, and would appreciate getting to know you more instead of making a complete fool of myself again by kissing you as a surprise." He held out his hand, radiating confidence, but once again his eyes betrayed him, a pang of anxiety and longing behind them.

Yuu laughed, and took Mika's hand.

"Hello Mika, I would love to get to know you too." Yuu failed to keep a straight face, and burst out laughing.

For the first time since they had met, Mika blushed. It was pale, and barely noticeable, but Yuu saw it. He mentally marked it down as a small victory over the edgier teen. Mika ran his hand through his hair, his expression an awkward mix of happiness and embarrassment. Yuu couldn't help but stare at him, but his phone going off snapped him out of the trance.

"Um, please excuse me." Yuu turned away from Mika, not looking at the phone as he answered it. "H-hello?"

"YUICHIRO HYAKUYA WHO IS THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Yuu pulled the phone back slightly, Shinoa's deafening voice piercing his ears. Mika gave him the sexy raised eyebrow as he turned around, causing Yuu to snap back in embarrassment of blushing.

"Where the hell are you and why are you watching me?!" Yuu practically hissed the words down the phone, discreetly scouring the area for the mop of purple hair that would alert him to Shinoa's whereabouts.

"Does it really matter? I can see from here that you're blushing." Yuu could imagine Shinoa winking at this point, and twirling her hair, which she always did when she messed with Yuu.

"J-just go! I'll explain at home." Yuu whispered the request, but Mika had probably heard too much. He was probably freaked out by the fact that Yuu had a creepy stalker friend.

"If that's a promise, I'll leave you to it! Just no dirty time yet please!" Before Yuu could react, Shinoa had hung up, and all was quiet once again.

"I-I'm so sorry about that, I mean, you're probably freaked out but-" Yuu was interrupted by the silvery laugh that belonged to Mika, and he was shocked to find him bent over from laughter. He breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back over.

Mika raised an eyebrow at Yuu as he approached, wiping the tears from his laughter away as he straightened up. He stared at the teen before him, and couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

" _The things I would do to you."_ He thought to himself. But he could already tell he would have to wait. Yuu was a cherry boy, you could tell just by looking at him. Well, he wouldn't be for long anyway, if he had his way.

"Mika? Mika are you alright?" Yuu's innocent voice brought him out of his fantasy, and he looked directly into his smouldering emerald green eyes, entranced by their intensity. God, he wanted him. Badly.

"I have to go home for a bit b-but would you like to u-um you know…" Yuu's anxiety was taking over, and he was unable to get the word he wanted to say out.

Mika smiled warmly, and leaned closer to the shorter teens face.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you, you mumbling fool." He kissed Yuu on the cheek, and began to walk off, waving. "Don't worry, I already know where you're staying on campus, I'm across the road."

And with that, Mika was gone. Yuu watched as he left as quietly as he had arrived, and felt a sudden sense of longing.

" _Surprise kisses are actually really nice, idiot."_ __He thought to himself, as he began the walk home.

The second he set through the front door of the flat, Shinoa pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. Yuu gasped for air as Shinoa lay on top of him, making direct eye contact with him, causing him to panic slightly.

"Name? Age? Where's he from? Personality? DID HE TOUCH YOU?" Shinoa practically screamed the last question, and Yuu could hear the flurry of footsteps coming towards him.

"If I answer will you let me up?" After what felt like hours Shinoa slowly nodded, causing Yuu to blurt out the answers in a hurry for air to return to his lungs.

As he got up, he could feel 4 sets of eyes burning into him, his anxiety practically radiating off of him. He looked up, and was shocked to find them all smiling.

"You did it Yuu! You finally met, let alone talked to someone new!" Mitsuba was nearly crying as she hugged him, Shinoa and Yoichi joining in, leaving Kimizuki standing there awkwardly.

Yuu could feel himself welling up. He cried, blubbering out an attempt at 'thank you'.

"Don't thank us yet, we haven't gotten you ready for your date yet!" With a wink, Shinoa and Mitsuba whisked Yuu away, leaving the two other males to stare after them in confusion.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
